Les soldats de Zarkania
by Zark Holt
Summary: [Avant toute chose, cette fanfic à été écrite à la sortie de For Honor, quand l'honneur était "encore" un sujet à discutions. Elle as deux chapitres, et à moins que l'envi m'en prennent n'en n'auras peut-être pas d'autre. J'accepte les critiques au niveau de l'histoire, mais je vous demenderais si vous plait de pas pointer les fautes d'orthographes] Merci de votre compréhension.
1. Warren la sentinelle

L'honneur, un concept assez vague qui n'a au final que peu de sens tellement cette définition varie en fonction de chaque personne. Et pourtant, beaucoup de seigneur d'Ashfeld mettent en avant cette honneur floue, et le seigneur Holt Zark, seigneur des terres de Zarkania, ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Et comme tous les domaines du royaume de la chevalerie, le roi demande aussi au petit domaine de Zarkania de participé à l'effort de guerre, en formant des chevaliers pour les envoyé au combat.

L'un des combattants que Zarkania a formé est Warren Ash, une sentinelle qui manie une épée longue et tous comme ses confrères est revêtu d'une armure de combat alliant de lourde plaque d'acier, avec des morceaux de cuirs durci pour permettre une grande liberté de mouvement. Lui et ses hommes était envoyé de bataille en bataille. A la tête de nombreuse troupe au fils du temps, Warren avais fini par faire parler de lui à gauche et à droite, et avais reçu quelque récompense.

Aujourd'hui lui et sa troupe allait dans un sanctuaire tenu par les Samouraïs du bourbier. C'est enfermé dans son armure d'acier et de cuir, que Warren constata que la bataille avait déjà commencé. Les samouraïs du Bourbier étaient moins nombreux et pourtant la ligne de front n'avançait pas. Cela était assez surprenant car même le plus humble combattant d'Ashfeld était entraîné au maniement de l'épée.

Ce n'est que lorsque Warren mena ses troupes au front qu'il comprit pourquoi la ligne de front n'avançais pas. Un Kensei, un samouraï maniant le nodachi, un sabre long et solide. Un adversaire redoutable, qui à lui seul maintient en respect une dizaine d'homme et doit être responsable d'au moins autant de mort. Sa présence galvanisait les troupes venues du bourbier. Warren le savait, s'il n'était pas en supériorité numérique depuis le départ, alors ils auraient surement déjà perdu.

Il ne restait que deux véritables options, sois la fuite, sois tuer le Kensei qui galvanisais les troupes et se mêlée à l'assaut des soldats. Pour Warren, le choix était clair, le Kensei devait mourir. Après tous Warren avait été entraîné pour cela, tuer les menaces, et dans ce domaine il excellait.  
Warren s'avança sur le champ de bataille. Son imposante carrure attira l'attention, tous comme son immense épée qui garda à la main. Cette attention était voulu, il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il arrivait sur un champ de bataille et parvenais à faire douter les plus faible, et même si jamais personne n'avais réellement pris la fuite à son arrivé, cela donnais lui donnais le temps d'analysé rapidement le terrain. Cela lui permit de voir arriver le Kensei qui réussit à se frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Les combattants autour d'eux firent placent, n'osent attaquer ni l'un ni l'autre. Armé de leurs épée, les deux hommes, allai disputer une duel et c'est le Kensei qui ouvrir le combat avec un coup vertical qui Warren repoussa d'un violent coup d'épée, il en profita pour amorcé une nouvelle frappe que le Kensei évita avec un pas en arrière. Les deux combattants recommençaient à ce regardé pendant quelque seconde, et Warren repris l'offensive avec un coup vif à gauche, le kensei bloqua l'attaque et attrapa l'armure de Warren et profita de son élan pour le balancer vers ses troupes. Warren réussi tous de même à rester sur ses pieds et chargea aussitôt le Kensei avec un coup d'épaule, qui le repoussa dans les troupes de Warren, la sentinelle ne s'arrêta pas là, il enchaîna avec un coup puissant vertical qui frappa le Kensei en pleins torse. Ce dernier réprima un cri de douleurs, son armure avait dû atténuer le coup, fessant fit de ses blessure, il contre attaqua avec des frappes vif et rapide, frappant une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, et une dernière fois à gauche. Warren encaissa les deux premiers, mais réussi à bloquer le dernier.

Il recula pour ne plus être à portée des coups du Kensei. Même si l'armure de Warren était solide, les coups du Kensei l'avais quand même bien blessé. L'adrénaline battait dans ses tempes, l'empêchant de trop subir la douleur, cela allait l'aider. Il chargea le Kensei une dernière fois et frappa un coup rapide que le Kensei n'eut pas le temps de parer, L'ouverture que cela créa permit à Warren de placé un puissant coup d'estoc dans le torse du Kensei. Le coup le traversa de part en part. Warren retira son épée du corps du Kensei, la fit glisser sur ses doigts gantés et utilisa son épée comme une hache, et frappa de tous ses forces avec la garde, dans la tête du Kensei qui mourra sur le coup.

La mort du Kensei, fit grandement baissé le moral des soldats du bourbier, et augmenta considérable celui des soldats chevaliers qui prirent l'avantage rapidement, ce qui permit à Warren de se retiré du champ de bataille.

Quand il arriva au camp des chevaliers pour ce faire soigner, Warren reçu la visite d'un soldat messager, qui lui remit un message.

\- Cela vient du Seigneur Zark monsieur. Présenta le messager en présentant la lettre à Warren.  
\- Mon seigneur ?

Warren ouvrir la lettre et là parcouru rapidement. En effet son seigneur l'appelait à ses côtés pour un motif qu'il ne pouvait pas révélé dans cette lettre. Warren remercia le messager qui partit sur le champ.

Un peu plus tard, Warren fut soigné de ses blessures, et parti vers le Territoire de Zarkania.  
Le Sanctuaire du Bourbier tomba dans la journée, mais Warren savait que dans peu de temps, les samouraïs l'aurai repris, et qu'une nouvelle bataille aurai lieux pour le reprendre, car ainsi va ce monde.


	2. Maria la Spadassin

L'honneur. En Zarkania l'honneur est défini par un code. Ce code dit :  
\- Ton arme ne goutera le sang que de ceux qui l'on mérité.  
\- Tu ferras tous possible pour sauver t'es frère d'arme, sans mettre celle des autres en jeux.  
\- Tu respecteras tes ennemis autant que toi même.  
\- Tu respecteras la parole que tu as donnée, quelque sois les circonstances et peu importe le prix.

Ce code tous les soldats de Zarkania doivent le respecté, même les spadassins. Les ombres qui traverse les plaines, et qui les gorges de sang. Leurs entrainement est dur et exigent. Ils apprennent à se cacher dans les ombres, à bondir tel des félins, et à attaquer avec une extrême précision. Maria fait partis des spadassins. Son histoire, ressemble à celle des autres spadassins, un enchainement de conflit, de sang, et de meurtre. La mort lui tendait les bras chaque jour ou presque, et pourtant à chaque fois, elle arrivait à trouver une autre âme pour prendre sa place.  
Maria entra au service de Zarkania, quand le seigneur de ce domaine lui sauva la vie. En échange, Maria promit de donner la sienne pour lui. C'est en respectant cette promesse que Maria c'était rendu dans les terres nord Ashfeld. La raison pour la quel elle se rendait dans les terres du nord était que le Roi d'Ashfeld n'avais pu de contact depuis quelque temps avec l'armée qu'il avait placé au nord. Lors de son arrivé sur les lieux, Maria compris la raison de ce silence. Le fort du nord était tombé. Le bataille qui avais rage ici avais laissé des traces, les corps de certain combattant était encore sur le sol, alors que la plus part brulait dans un charnier.

De son emplacement Maria ne voyait pas qui était l'envahisseur, mais il était logique de penser qu'une armée Barbare soit venue prendre ce qui lui manquait dans ce fort. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Maria s'approcha du fort. Pour avoir déjà fait connaissance avec les vikings part le passer, Maria pensais que ce Raid avais dû ce passer en une nuit, et que les guerriers des terres glacé de Valkenheim était déjà reparti. Mais elle fut surprise d'apercevoir au loin deux silhouettes. Elle se cacha donc dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle fut heureuse que le bois qui entourait le fort, ne sois pas entièrement rasé, comme le voulait le précédent propriétaire des lieux. Elle put sans mal se faufiler jusqu'au fort à l'abri des regards. Elle trouva une ouverture dans un pan de mur, surement crée pendant l'attaque, bien que cette ouverture sois assez haute, Maria allait part là, sont équipement comprenait une arbalète ainsi qu'une corde et quelque carreaux, elle y attacha la corde et tira dans le mur à côté de l'ouverture. Le carreau ce planta dans le mur de pierre abimé. C'est une des qualités des forts chevaliers, avec un peu de chance, les flèches restent planter dans les interstices entre les pierres. Après avoir estimé que la prise était suffisante pour supporter son poids, Maria entama son ascension. Une fois dans l'enceinte du fort, elle aperçut quelque viking dans la cours, il exécutait une tache que Maria ou aucun autre chevaliers pensait voir un jour. Reconstruire. En effet les viking commençais à s'installer, ce qui était une chose pour le moins inhabituel. Maria voulut en savoir plus et commença à explorer le fort.

Bondissant d'ombre en ombre, la spadassin se fraya un chemin dans les combles du château. Le charabia viking qu'elle entendit ne lui inspirait pas confiance, tous comme le rire complice qu'il avait. Elle devait comprendre ce qui ce passais. Elle se rendit donc à la meurtrière du château, et elle découvrir une vérité qui ne lui plaisait pas. Les drakkars viking avait accosté sans trop de dommage, elle pouvait distinguer au loin l'ombre d'autre drakkars ce dirigeant vers les côtes. Elle devait partir d'ici et faire son rapport à son seigneur. Toutefois elle resta un peu en entendant un cor sonné. Avait-elle été repérée ? En tous cas elle entendit du mouvement dans le fort et s'aperçut que les vikings se rendait dans la cours du fort.

Elle prit l'initiative de monter sur les remparts, et de resté à l'abri des regards pour comprendre cette agitation. Elle put apercevoir les hommes et femme des terres du nord remplir presque toute la cours. Il devait au moins être une centaine. En hauteur, un viking ce présenta aux autres, un bouclier et une épée à la main. Il arborait une tunique rouge sang, et sa seule présence fit taire les autres. Il commença à faire un discours dont Maria ne compris pas le moindre mot, mais elle avait suffisamment assisté à des discours d'avant bataille et d'après bataille pour les reconnaitre. Celui-ci était un discours d'après bataille. Il était long et passionner, et ce termina par un cri qui répétais "Blood Wave" et qui faisaient lever les armes au-dessus des têtes viking. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que cela devait être le nom de leur clan. Maria en avait assez vu, et devait partir.

Arrivé à l'ouverture dans le mur, Maria surpris deux vikings entrain d'inspecté la corde qu'elle avait laissé pendouillé pensant qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps. Si c'est deux viking donnais l'alerte cela allait compliquer le tous inutilement. Sans trop d'hésitation, Maria se jeta dans le vide, du haut des remparts, l'épée devant, pour atterrir sur l'un des vikings le transperçant de part en part. Cette entré surprenante, fut fatal pour le second viking qui fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il ne réussit pas à dégainé à temps avant que Maria ne lui plante sa dague dans le corps, elle retira l'épée du corps du premier, amena le deuxième à ce baissé et le décapita.

Apres avoir cacher les corps dans les buissons, Maria parti pour faire son rapport à Zarkania. En chemin elle prévenu tous les fort qu'elle croisa que des viking avait pris la cote. Ce n'est qu'après quelque jour de voyage qu'elle arriva enfin aux portes de Zarkania. Les terres de Zarkania n'étaient pas bien riches, constitué seulement de de champs et de pré, le domaine n'avait qu'une et unique ville, entouré de champs. Dans cette ville, un manoir accueillait la famille du seigneur des lieux.

Comme à son habitude, Maria s'infiltra dans le manoir, usant des ombres et des subterfuges pour passer inconnu et invisible à la vue de tous. Elle trouva son seigneur dans le grand salon, vêtu d'habit plus simple que les autres seigneurs, d'une couleur unie, elle avait remarqué au moment même où elle était entrée dans la pièce que son seigneur avait découvert quelque chose. Son visage, marqué par les combats part une balafre à la joue droite, n'avais pas perdu la certaine beauté étrange qui en emmenais. Les cheveux noirs et court qui lui décorait la tête était soigneusement coupée et lavé, ce qui était encore un fait assez rare chez les seigneurs. En face de lui, l'homme en armure avait bien pâle figure, tous comme la couleur de sa peau, qui n'avais presque pas connu le soleil, son visage découvert n'arborais qu'une entailles sur le front, qui aurai pu lui être mortel, sa forme était carré et bouru, tous comme ses cheveux marqué par le port du casque ce trouvant à côté de lui. L'invité lui n'avais pas remarqué la présence de la spadassin, vu qu'il continuais à parler à son seigneur.

\- Voilà donc la fin de mon rapport, quand j'ai reçu cette lettre, j'ai fait au plus vite pour vous rejoindre mon seigneur.

\- Très bien, les histoires que le vent porte sur vous, m'ont l'air vrai. Toutefois il vous manque encore une certaine expérience. Maria, viens me faire ton rapport.

Maria s'avança dans la lumière et commença à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- La Blood Wave donc, au moins nous savons qui sont c'est viking. Maria je te présente Warren, Sentinelle qui a déjà laissé une certaine légende derrière lui. Ils vont t'accompagner avec Lazar, pour faire face à cette menace Viking.

\- Combien d'homme vont nous accompagner ? demanda la sentinelle.

\- Aucun, vous ne serez que trois pour le moment, cette missions est secrète, moi et quelque autre seigneurs pensons que les vikings aurai du soutien parmi les chevaliers. Une fois que vous aurez des preuves, apporté les moi.

\- Je comprends, c'est un honneur de me voir confier cette mission. confia Warren.

\- Cela sera fait celons vos ordres. Termina Maria


End file.
